


Such a Brat

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom Lucifer, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Non-Sexual, Punishment, Spanking, Sub MC, brat mc, brat tamer, corner time, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: You're in big trouble after being rude all day long, and Lucifer punishes you thoroughly for it.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Such a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DEVIL DAY!! In honor of this momentous occasion, I give you some bratty MC with Dom Lucifer! It's not very smutty (not at all really) but I really just wanted to write it. Please enjoy~!
> 
> Also, this is officially my 10th published work in this fandom, and I am so proud to announce that! :D

You couldn’t help but think, Lucifer was such an asshole sometimes. All he did was tell you when you did wrong, and how you could be better, and he always had that stupid smirk on his face.

You hated him (you actually really didn’t).

Your day wasn’t good. You got up really late because stayed up watching a Devildom soap opera. You then forgot to put your uniform on properly (not that the demon boys wore it right, but if the exchange student didn’t then something was terribly wrong, you thought indignantly) and you got told off by Lucifer for that. You were tired so you cussed him out and he wasn’t happy, but he let you off with a warning because he had somewhere to be and didn’t have time for your “attitude”.

You rolled your eyes. “Okay.” And you finished eating, getting worried looks from the others.

But it got better (sarcasm). Surprise! There was a pop quiz in a class and you totally failed it. That was then reported to Diavolo, and Diavolo wasn’t pleased with you. He called you to his office and said so, and all you could do was nod and apologize and promise to do better. Then, when Lucifer confronted you about it hours later in the corridors, you got really fucking mad.

“Whatever! I already talked about this with Diavolo, I don’t need it from you! Leave. Me. Alone.”

And you stalked away, pissed and frustrated, never seeing the look on his face. But it wasn’t a good one.

The day went by and some other teachers got mad when you took a few naps in class. You stuck out your tongue as some, and talked back to others. They all gave you warnings but you didn’t care much. The day was one of the worst you ever had in Devildom.

You went back to the house with the brothers. They seemed worried about you but you brushed off their concern and hurried home. After dinner, you made your way to your room, ready to sleep or just forget about all that happened.

As you were walking down the hall, a hand on your arm made you freeze in place. You turned and saw it was Lucifer. “What are you doing?! I almost had a heart attack.”

He frowned at you with narrowed eyes. “My room. Now.” And he began tugging you with him.

“H-hey!”

“Stop struggling. We need to have a talk.”

You pouted, but went along. His talks were long, but you couldn’t really stop him. Maybe you could activate the pact to make him leave you alone, but then you’d get another lecture on that. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Once in his room, Lucifer made you sit at his desk where surprisingly there wasn’t that many stacks of paperwork, only a few piles and some pens here and there. He sat behind his desk in his large chair and laced his fingers, and just looked at you. After several seconds, you got frustrated with his silence. “What?”

He sighed. “I don’t understand what’s going on with you. You’ve been in an awful mood all day, and speaking to me and your teachers with that foul mouth.”

You huffed. “Well, sorry for being honest and speaking my mind.”

He tutted. “That is the other problem. You are not sorry at all, are you?”

You yawned. “Whatever. I’m tired, can you just get on with your stupid lecture so I can sleep?”

He put his hands flat on his desk, and stared at you intensely. “I see. You expect your punishment to be a simple talking to. You might have been right, had you not continuously misbehaved throughout the day.”

You scoffed. “Bullshit. Just because I got a bad grade doesn’t mean anything.”

“This is more than one bad grade. While it’s disconcerting you would fail such a simple quiz when I know you are a smart girl, how you spoke to your teachers and to me is another thing altogether. Thankfully you showed Lord Diavolo some respect at least otherwise we would be in a different situation altogether.” He stared at you for a moment, and chills ran down your spine. He was very intimidating. “Yes, you will be taught a lesson, but not with my words alone.”

You had no idea what that meant, but you were pissed. Your fingers clenched into fists and you glared daggers at Lucifer. “Fuck you!”

His demonic energy spiked and you felt a trickle of fear. “I’ve had enough of this. You will listen to me and do as I say, or the consequences will be severe. Do you understand me, human?”

You glared at him, frustrated he converted to what he used to call you when you first came (it hurt a little bit, too) and crossed your arms. It was mostly false bravado but you were so into it now that you just couldn’t back down without a fight, it wasn’t you. “All you ever say is this bullshit about consequences and punishments and yadda yadda. Really, what are you gonna do?”

He rose from his seat swiftly, perfectly graceful movements. “What _am_ I going to do, you ask?” He walked around to you, and abruptly took your chin between his fingers, jerking it up. His face inches from your own as he leaned down. “You’re a _brat_ , and I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

You glared back at him, gritting your teeth. “I dare you to.”

“You’ll regret saying that, I know.”

He was quick in his movements, being a demon and all. In seconds you found yourself pressed to his desk, with your ass up and legs spread apart. You struggled against the hand at your shoulder shoving you down, and his other held your lower back while his shoes kicked your own apart when you tried to push them back together.

“What are you doing!? Stop this, you fucking ass!”

He spoke calmly and clearly despite the struggle you were making. “This language is not helping your situation. You’ve been an awful child, and you will be punished thoroughly by my hand.”

Wait… By his hand—? He didn’t mean…

You blushed. “N-no way! You can’t do… _that_!”

“Oh, but I’m going to.”

He landed hard hits against your clothed ass with his palm and you gasped and writhed as he did. He was actually spanking you like a naughty child and it was so embarrassing. He was hitting you so hard your entire body jerked with the force. Trying to kick him or butt him off with your hips did nothing, and in fact made him spank you harder.

“You’re a naughty child and you should know better than to act this way.”

You felt tears forming in your eyes, but you wouldn’t give in. “F-fuck you, Lucifer! I’m not—?”

“Not a foul mouthed little girl? Not a brat deserving of a firm hand?”

He bunched up your skirt over your back, and you felt a blush overtake your cheeks. He was probably looking right at your panties, the thought had blood rushing to your face.

“Your bottom is going to be so red,” he said, swatting your cheeks.

It hurt a lot more now that there was less clothing in the way. You sobbed out loud, and kicked some more. You even tried to use your hands to shove him away and he tutted at you, and grabbed both your hands in his own one large one, grip tight.

“I can bind your hands if you don’t behave yourself.”

“Behave myself?” you screeched.

“Yes, that means keeping still and closing your mouth and taking your punishment in silence.”

Your anger was busting at the seams, and you found yourself shoving backwards with full force, nearly knocking you both down. He seemed shocked by it, or at least not prepared.

“This position is not working. Coincidentally, I have other options.”

Soon he had you bare over his lap on the sofa, the struggle of him getting you there made you grin, but still you were pissed Lucifer had you like this. He was using his legs to keep yours from kicking at him, trapping them down. He was so strong. His one hand held your wrists at the small of your back and your face was forced into the couch pillows, so you turned sideways to breathe. His knee raised your ass upward and he began laying more slaps against your already burning skin. The room echoed with the sound.

You bucked against him uselessly for a while, but he just kept hitting and berating you for your behavior now and from the day.

“If you keep still and behave your punishment will end. Can you be a good girl?”

You wanted to punch him and cry. Your body was tired, your head ached almost as much as your ass. He didn’t let up, and seemed to be waiting for an answer from you. His fingers weren’t tight on your wrist, but your shoulders were starting to cramp. You just breathed heavily into the pillows and the tears overflowed down your cheek. You looked back at him, and he was concentrated on your ass as his hand raised up just so to be brought back down, his gaze focused on his task.

“Fuck!” you cried out. He let out a hard smack, and that one stung a lot and you cursed again.

“Hm. Still such a dirty mouth. How many more can you take before you break, I wonder?”

What did that mean? Would he keep going until you were bleeding, or so red you couldn’t sit for days? Why was he so mean?

You didn’t mean to be rude. You were just tired, and wanted to get a good grade. And then everyone was annoying you all day. Nothing got better, it only got worse, and sadly, you thought, perhaps you had made it worse by how you behaved.

Shoulders shaking, your throat was burning with unshed tears. A damn burst open and instead of a few stray drops slipping out, an entire river flowed from your eye lids as you sobbed and trembled on Lucifer’s lap.

“Please, ‘m sorry. Please stop, I’m _sorry_!”

He kept going as he spoke, but he wasn’t as harsh in his spanks to your throbbing behind. “I can tell you actually mean your words this time. That’s good. Only a few more, so be still.”

You wanted to scream and shake off of him, but you powered through the final swats on your bottom. He was brutal, too, but soon it stopped. He let go of your hands, and your legs, and you just lay there, breathing through your sobs, sore and exhausted and embarrassed as hell for what he had just done to you. You never had been spanked before, and to have him be the first was awful.

Lucifer’s hand rubbed at your back, and he made soft comforting noises. “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

You felt good for a moment, his words reassuring you. Until a throbbing pain hit you once you fully calmed down. Then, you were reminded of how much you hated him. He totally degraded you and embarrassed you and he had no right.

The anger burst again, and you started to struggle on his lap. You glared at him with burning eyes and cursed him. “Fuck you, Lucifer. How dare you spank me!”

He sighed regrettably. “Hm. The lesson didn’t quite sit in yet. Perhaps another type of punishment will work.”

Your eyes were blotchy and swollen and your throat was burning as much as your ass was, and you spoke one hard word with strong feeling, “No.”

“Not up for debate, my dear.” He pulled you up from the sofa, and you blushed as you were nude from the waist down, panties and skirt bunched at your feet. You hid your vagina with a hand over it, although he did not seem to care much.

“Walk this way now,” he said, gesturing forward.

You did not move. He sighed, and lay quick spanks to your ass, and you squealed and grit your teeth. It burned.

“Move that way. Now.”

You were pressed into the far corner. Your ass bare and throbbing, splotchy red from his hand. Your eyes hurt and your stomach was aching, too. Why did this happen? How?

“You will stay here and think on your actions today. When I deem you had enough time, only I will move you from this position. Do you understand?”

You grit your teeth and didn’t speak. He didn’t deserve to hear you. Plus, you would probably curse him out again and get more hits to your swollen bottom.

He sighed, and a hard swat came to your backside. That plan backfired.

You cried out, hands braced on the corner walls, and he kept his grip on your hip. “Answer me so I know you understand.”

“Y-yes, I do.”

“Good. Be still and think on what you did.” He leaned in to whisper in your ear. “And if you move, I promise, it will not be my hand spanking that reddened bottom, but rather a very special whip I save for the most unruly and misbehaving students.”

A whip? No way, you would stay still and wait until he let you go. You could do that easily, he couldn’t make you stay here all night. Could he?

But he left you there for a long time. All you had was your thoughts and the wall in front of you. Vaguely you heard him working, papers being shifted, pen scribbling, and subtle motions as he moved. The room was quiet, not counting your occasional hiccup sobs when your ass flared up in pain.

You felt yourself nodding off, and your legs shaking. It was too hard to stay upright but you had to or else Lucifer would be mad.

The need to make him proud of you grew. Why couldn’t you have just apologized? Did you have as much pride as him? Was this an effect of the pact perhaps sinking in to you? His own Price overtaking your emotions? Or was it just you, being stupid and stubborn like usual? It was most likely that, your own stubbornness showing.

Maybe you shouldn’t have yelled at him this morning. Or called your teachers those awful names. And failing the test was terrible, but it was just one test, you could make up for it.

Your legs were shaking after while, and you realized soon that he was right. You were a total brat. You deserved to be spanked. It seemed your body was giving up, however, because without warning, you collapsed.

Thankfully Lucifer saw and was there to catch you in his arms. “I have you, my dear, it’s all right.”

He carried you to his bed, and lay down gently your sore and aching body, covering you with his blankets when you started to tremble. “I pushed you too far, I’m sorry,” he said, concerned eyes roaming your figure.

You shook your head slowly as you looked at him. “No, no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude, I swear.” You swallowed back the tears, having had enough of them for today. “I’m just so tired and… and…” you felt your words leave you, and you frowned, wondering what else you wanted to say. Your head was fuzzy.

Lucifer smiled. He cupped your cheek, humming at the dazed look in your eyes. “It’s all right, don’t worry. I know. All is forgiven. Please, just get some rest now. You’ve had a very long day.”

Your eyes shut and you sighed. The sheets felt nice on your warm skin and his presence calming despite being so intimidating usually. “Mmmmm. ‘kay.”

You fell asleep, warm in his bed. You certainly would not be talking back to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos on your way out or let me know what you thought! And have a Happy Devil Day~ :3


End file.
